Fâneth's story
by miko-demoness
Summary: Merry and Pippin meet an Elf shortly after they are kidnapped by the Uruk-Hai at Amon Hen. An Ellyth who's village was destroyed and family killed, while traveling to the Grey Havens. Will she ever get to see her only living family member again? rating might go up later, so T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Lord of the Rings... Sadly... :*(**

 **Please be polite about reviews. I've never written something like this before.**

 **Reviews will be answered as long as they are not flames.**

 **Helpful comments or suggestions will be taken under advisement.**

Pippin opened his eyes and looked around for Merry. Spotting him, he tried to wake him. after a short confrontation with an Uruk-Hai, Pippin and a now awake Merry heard a sharp scream. Turning with the Uruk-Hai to face the sound, they find 2 dozen Orc attempting to suround them. One of whom was dragging a ragged looking female behind him. As they got closer to the duo, Pippin notice that the female was an Elf.

"Merry! She's an ELF!" Pippin whispered loudly.

"Why and how did she get taken?" Merry whispered back just as loudly.

The Leader of the Uruk-Hai growled and asked. "Why did you bring the female Elf flesh with you?"

The Head Orc smirked evilly. "Figured I might get hungry later."

The Uruk-Hai Leader laughted. "Well, she is now mine." With that the other Uruk-Hai surrounded the Orcs, and 2 of them took the Elf from the Orc holding her.

"Move her over to the Halflings. Carry her with the Halflings." The Uruk-Hai Leader ordered.

Merry and Pippin watched as the Elf was tied up like they were and drapped over a nearby Uruk-Hai's shoulder.

The Orcs took offense and attacked the Uruk-Hai, only to die by their hands.

Merry and Pippin stared in shock.

A FEW HOURS LATER

A soft moan was heard from the third prisioner. Her head slowly raised from its downward position. Blood soaked Platinum blond hair hanging to one side as she glanced around in fear. White washed silvery teal eyes peaked out from a blood splattered face. Her eyes widened further in shock when she noticed the two small figures hanging from her new captives necks. Their eyes met in that moment.

"Ai Hini? Sut?(Small children? How?)" A soft voice asked with an air of confusion.

"Your an Elf!" Pippin said at just above a whisper.

She smiled softly at him. "Yes, young one. I'm an elf. My name is Fâneth. What is yours?" She whispered back.

Pippin smiled. "My name is Pippin and this is Merry. We're hobbits from the Shire.

Merry looked concerned. "What happened to you? Were did they capture you? Will more Elves come for you?" He look hopeful as he asked the last question.

Fâneth's smile faded. "The Orc killed my family while on the way to the GREY HAVENS. I fear none alive know of my capture."

Pippin glared at Merry.

Merry's eyes darkened before brightening again. "When the others come for us, They will protect you too. Cause Legolas is an honorable Elf and will not allow one of his race to be enslaved or eaten if he can help it."

Pippin nodded happily.

"And until Legolas and the others get here, we'll protect you, Fâneth. We won't let the Uruk-hai hurt you." Merry promised.

With tears in her eyes, Fâneth said. "Sleep for now, little ones."

~As night fell the Uruk-Hai finally stopped for the night. The Trio were dropped on the ground and Fâneth's head struck a rock, knocking her out cold~

"Ow!" Pippin whined.

"Fâneth!" Merry called out in shock as he noticed that she had not moved since being dropped. Staring he realized that she was still breathing. With a sigh, he started to slowly crawl over to her side, and motioned for Pippin to crawl over to her other side.

"We must protect her, Pippin. For all the times that Legolas has protected us." Merry said out loud, while trying to be brave.

Pippin nodded as he crawled into position.

~A short time later~

"Hungry, we are!" One of the Uruk-Hai growled out as he stocked forward towards the Trio. "Saruman wants the halflings, he said nothing about the Elf. Lets eat her. She should make good eating." He reached down for her, when another grabbed his shoulder and whipped him around.

"She is mine to do with as I please." The Uruk-Hai leader said "I want her alive for now."

"But We're hungry and she is Elf flesh. We want her flesh now." The first Uruk-Hai complained.

The Leader drew his blade in a flash and the first Uruk-Hai's head was cleaved from his body. "Looks like meat is still on the table boys!" He laughed as he motioned for someone to come grab the corpse.

The Leader turned his back to the Trio and walked away.

Merry leaned over and said. "That was a close one, Pippin."

Pippin nodded in relief.

Suddenly they heard the sound of arrows hitting flesh. Looking up in shock, they saw a large force of men riding horses attacking the Uruk-Hai. Merry and Pippin tried to drag Fâneth away from the battle, when they saw several Uruk-Hai making their way to them.

"A woman?" A voice called out. "A survivor! Head to the forest edge!"

Several more voices called out in confirmation.

Merry and Pippin looked at each other and nodded. They then charged towards the approaching Uruk-Hai and after making sure that they had their attention, ran into the Fanghorn forest, closely followed by the three Uruk-Hai.

~back to Fâneth~

Several armed men ran forward and encircled the downed Elf, until the battle was won. When the last Uruk-Hai was dead, one of the men turned and knelt down to check her pulse. After finding it the man yelled out. "My Lord, we need a healer for the woman."

Eomer turned his horse towards the voice. "A woman? These monsters had a captive?" With a wave of his hand, he summond two of his healers to his side as he walked quickly towards the group of men.

Once close enough, Eomer saw the pale, blood soaked beauty.

The healers knelt immediately and started to work.

Eomer stared, entranced by the bloody vision.

Platinum blonde hair partially coated in blood and dirt. Blood covering half of her face. Her dress ripped up with blood covered wounds under the tears.

One of the healers ripped off his cloak and covered her with it, while the other got out some water and a bandage to clean the blood away to better treat her wounds. While cleaning up her face one healer noticed her ears.

Staring in shock for a moment, the healer called out to Eomer. "My Lord, She is an Elf!"

Eomer's eyes shot around from where he was keeping an eye out to the woman's ears.

The healer continued. "She is fairly injured, My Lord. She has multiple injuries all over her body and she has a lasceration to her scalp which is bleeding heavily."

Eomer frowned. "See to her injuries and have her ready for travel at first light. I will not leave her here for more Orc to find. Elf or not, no female deserved to be a captive of an Orc pack."

The healers nodded and continued to patch her up.

~Dawn~

Eomer made his way over to the healers' campfire. "How is our guest?" He asked.

"She woke up for the first time, not even 2 moments ago, My Lord. She says her name is Fâneth."

"Thank-you. When we leave, may I ask that one of you take her up on your horse with you. That way if she needs any help, there will be someone close by to see to her injuries?" Eomer asked.

"Of course, My Lord." The healers' both nodded.

Eomer turned to the Elf, who was resting, curled up into the side of a horse.

"My Lady?" Eomer asked as he knelt beside her.

Washed out teal eyes opened to look up at Eomer. A flash of pain crossed her face as she shifted to look up at him. "Yes, My Lord?" She whispered.

"May I ask how you came to be in the company of the Orcs, My Lady?" Eomer asked gently.

Her eyes drifted shut as a look of pain crossed her face. "My village and my family and I were on the way to the Grey Havens, when we were attacked by the Orcs. My Brother and Father hid me while the others fought, but after the Orcs killed them, the Orcs tracked me down and captured me. The Orc leader decided to save me as a treat for later. The Orcs then met up with the others, I believe they were call Uruk-Hai. When the Leader of the Uruk-Hai saw that I was an Elf, he killed the Orcs and took me for his own. That is where I met the little ones. Merry and Pippin, young hobbits from a place called the Shire. Your healers' said that you found me alone..." Her eyes teared up as she remembered her newest friends. "I can not believe that they are gone. Young Merry said that he would see to it that I was returned to my people. He said that his friends where going to come for them and one of his friends was an Elf. How will I face their friend...How will I face this Legolas of Mirkwood?" With that she burst into tears hiding her face into the mane of the horse beside her.

Eomer turned his head and closed his eyes, feeling for the Elf. "I am sorry for not getting here in time to save them as well, Fâneth. And I am sorry to say this but we have to get you up and ready to travel. I do not want to be so close to the 'Uruk-hai' when we burn their corpses."

Eomer stood as did the two healers. "We will take you to the closest village, since we do not now where the Elves live. We will make sure you looked after, before we depart." The healers carefully helped the Elf to stand and clasped a cloak around her shoulders, before helping the injured Elf onto the horse behind her.

~Several hours later~

"'What news from the North, Riders of Rohan." A voice yelled out from behind the Rohirrum.

Eomer pulled the Rohirrum around and surrounded the three cloaked figures. "Who are you, and what are you doing in this land?" He called out.

"I am called Aragorn, son of Arathorn," Answered one of the cloaked figures, as he lowered his hood. "My Party tracks a group of Orcs."

Eomer jumped down from his horse. Quickly he gave his spear to one of his men, and drew his sword. Staring into Aragorn's eyes, he said. "Know little of Orc, if hunting them in this fashion, you are. They were swift, well-armed, and they were many. But there is something strange about you, Aragorn. That is no name for a Man that you give. And strange too is your raiment... How did you escape our sight? Are you elvish folk?"

"No." Aragorn replied. "Only one of us is an Elf. Legolas is an..."

Eomer started. "Legolas of Mirkwood?!"

The taller of the cloaked figures jerked when Eomer said his name.

Aragorn tilted his head. "You know Legolas?"

Eomer shook his head. "No, when we killed the Uruk-hai last night, we came across a female captive. She spoke of two others that had been with her until she had been knocked out earlier in the day. We did not find even the bodies of the little ones that she spoke of. I am sorry to say."

"May you find them." Eomer calls forth two of the herds spare horses. "O. Wait. The survivor wished to see the Elf named Legolas. Deorgar!"

Aragorn glanced at the taller figure, who lowered his hood with a confused tilt to his head.

"Are you the companions to Merry or Pippin? Are you the Elf that is known as Legolas from Mirkwood?" Eomer asked hopefully as a horse with two riders came to the front.

Aragorn nodded in confusion, as did Legolas.

Deorgar nodded at Eomer. "My Lady?" He called softly to the woman balanced in front of him.

The hooded female raised her covered head slightly. "...yes?"

Eomer walked up beside the horse. "Lady Fâneth, We found the Elf named Legolas and his party."

Fâneth reached up and carefully pulled her hood from her bandaged head, while looking at the three figures. "Merry and Pippin spoke often of you in the hours after we met. They tried to keep me from despair."

Aragorn stepped up even with Eomer. "Not to be rude, but why would they not want you to despair?"

"Because someone told them that Elves can die due to a broken heart. And they thought since my family and village were killed that I would start to fade if not given hope of rescue." Fâneth smiled sadly.

Legolas took a small step forward. "Edhel?" (elf?)

Fâneth smiled sadly at Legolas. "Mae Govannen, Legolas. I'm sorry for not being able to protect the little ones. They spoke often of your fellowship coming for them. They told me that you would find us before they could hurt us...I'm so sorry for failing to protect them..." She said as tears ran down her face.

Legolas shook his head as he stared straight at the Ellyth. "It was not your fault. It was ours for letting them get taken." He said as he took her hand in his.

"But if they were never taken, then I would still be with the Orcs. I just failed to protect the little ones while they were under my care." Fâneth sniffled softly.

Aragorn spoke up. "I'm glad that you were rescued from the Orcs. And we don't blame you at all for Merry and Pippin's deaths."

"Did you want to stay with the Rohirrum or come with us?"Legolas asked. "It will be safer to stay with the Rohirrum tho."

Fâneth tightened her hand on his. "Please, let me stay with you. Please?" A look of fear crossed her face.

Legolas glanced over at Aragorn. "Estel? Please? I can not in good regards leave a non-warrior Ellyth alone away from one of our settlements. Estel, Lord Elrond would agree, Please?!"

Aragorn frowned. "I guess we can take her with us when we go to look for clues to Merry and Pippin's end. Since the Rohirrum already wiped them out, she should be fairly safe."

Eomer shook his head. "If Lady Fâneth goes with you, then I will send a small group of riders with you. I will also send one of my healers with you since he knows all of her injuries. And if by chance you find the little ones, then you wil have a healer."

Eomer turns to the Rohirrum. "I need 24 volunteers to keep Lady Fâneth safe."

Within seconds there where 24 warriors standing behind the healer's horse. Eomer then waved forward 2 other horses towards Aragon, Gimli and Legolas. "May these horses serve you better than their last owners."

Legolas looked up at Fâneth and asked her. "Did you wish to stay with the healer or did you want to ride with me, Fâneth?"

Fâneth looked up at Legolas. "Would you mind, Legolas?" She asked with a frown on her face.

Legolas quickly jumped onto one of the horses and then reached over for her. "If it would make you feel more comfortable, then I will help."

After getting her settled in front of him, Legolas turned to face Aragorn, who was helping Gimli up behind him.

Fâneth turned to Eomer. "Thank you, Lord Eomer. For everything." She said as she leaned back into Legolas.

Eomer smiled. "As long as you are well, my Lady, then I am happy. Fair thee well." He said as he waved good bye.

With that, the Rohirrum rode out, leaving the Ellyth, the 25 member guard and the 3 fellowship members. Aragorn then turned to one of the Captain of the Rohirric Protection detail.

"My name is Aragorn, what is your name?" Aragorn asked.

"My name is Dover. It is an honor to help you, Aragorn son of Arathorn.

"Could you take us to the site?" Aragorn asked calmly.

Dover, Aragorn and Gimli talked strategy while they rode towards Fanghorn forest.

Legolas rode quietly behind them, while Fâneth leaned back into him, resting her head under his chin. "Legolas, what is Mirkwood like? Haedirn always said that it was beautiful, until the Darkness fell. And then the Spiders' took over the forests. Father would not let me accomplainy Haedirn when he went to deliver the village's reports to Mirkwood's King."

"Haedirn... I know that name...He was a guardsman from the village of...Sirdhem of the River Rhimdath, right? Were you his beloved?" Legolas asked with a frown.

Fâneth smiled softly. "Yes, the village was called Sirdhem. And no, Legolas, Haedirn was my beloved Brother."

Legolas' frown stayed and he asked. "What happened to the others from your village? Your father and brother?"

Fâneth snuggled her chin deeper into his chest. "The Orcs that captured me... They killed them all..."

Legolas tightened his arms around her. "Hiro hîdh nen gurth ron. (May they find peace in death)."

They continued to talk for several hours till Fâneth fell asleep.

~The edge of Fanghorn~

Legolas caught up to Aragorn, when they stopped to take in the massive stacks of Uruk-Hai corpses.

Jumping off, Legolas turns to Fâneth and tells her. "Please stay on the horse since your injured. I'm just going to help search for Merry and Pippin. If we find anything, I will come tell you, alright?"

Fâneth nodded.

Legolas quickly walked over to Aragorn and Gimli, who were talking about a search grid to help locate the hobbits.

After a little while of searching, Aragorn finally found tracks made by the Hobbits feet. Sadly the tracks led into the forest of Fanghorn.

.

.

.

Let me know if you like it and if you want more :)


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Lord of the Rings... Sadly... :*(**

 **Please be polite about reviews. I've never written something like this before.**

 **Reviews will be answered as long as they are not flames.**

 **Helpful comments or suggestions will be taken under advisement.**

Legolas turned to the Rohirrum guard. "Will you stay here with Fâneth? I do not want her walking with her injuries."

He turned back to his horse. "Fâneth, please stay here. Fanghorn is not somewhere to be while injured."

Fâneth frowned down at him. "I do not wish to be separated from you, but I understand and will stay out here. I will wait here for you, Legolas."

Legolas smiled up at her. "We will be back as soon as we can. I will be back as soon as we can. I will come back to you. Never fear, Fâneth."

With that, Legolas slipped off to join Aragorn and Gimli as they slipped into the Forest of Fanghorn.

Deorgar directed his horse over to Fâneth's. :My Lady Fâneth? Did you wish to wait to set up camp or did you wish to wait a horse in case they come back quickly or we come across trouble?"

Fâneth turned wide eyes from the forest, were she was watching for Legolas. "Would you mind if we wait a horse?" Just in case?"

Deorgar smiled. "I thought you might feel safer upon your horse, My Lady."

Dover turned and quickly posted a look out guard in a large semi-circle around Fâneth.

"Now you can rest easily, My Lady." Deorgar told her.

Fâneth smiled slightly. "Thank-you for coming with me. And for helping to heal me."

~Time Skip~ 3.5 hours

Fâneth's horse along with Aragorn's suddenly turned and started trotting along the edge of Fanghorn.

"Lady Fâneth?" Several guardsmen called out. Quickly giving chase, the guardsmen caught up swiftly.

"My Lady? Where are the horses going?" Dover asked as he tried to stop Aragorn's horse.

Fâneth spoke softly to her horse, and he neighed softly in response."Arod says that he is being called by someone." Fâneth told him as they trotted along.

Up ahead, Dover could see figures stepping out of the forest. A tall Blonde figure, a short red headed bearded figure, an average raven haired bearded one and a suspicious grey haired bearded one.

Dover called out. "Harkon to me, Eorlingas! Figures ahead."

Deorgar shifted his horse closer to Fâneth's, as the guards dropped their spear tips and pointed them at the figures.

As they got closer to the figures, they became clearer and Dover called out to them. "Lord Aragorn? Your party has grown by one, but not whom you seeked."

Aragorn smiled. "He is Gandalf, one whom we thought lost to us." The guards raised their spear tips at a sign from Dover.

Legolas walked quickly over to Fâneth and grabbed her hand. "And he brought joyful news! The Hobbits are alive. He found them earlier and gave them into the keeping of the Ents! Ents, Fâneth!" He said with a smile.

Fâneth glanced from Legolas to Gandalf and back. "Truly, Legolas? The little ones are alive? Wait... this is Gandalf the Grey? My Adar spoke of a Gandalf. He said he was friends with Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel. Is this him." She asked Legolas with a tilt of her head.

Gandalf stared wide-eyed at the Ellyth. "Yes, I am Gandalf the Grey. May I ask who you are, My Lady. And why you are here, in the company of Men?"

Legolas glanced up at Fâneth, then turned towards Gandalf. "This is Fâneth, Daughter of Aegnor and Andreth. And sister to Haedrin. She was from the Village of Sidhern, near the Village of Rhimdath. And regarding her company, She was saved by one of the Eorlingas armies after her Village was wiped out by Orcs."

"Young Fâneth, I remember your Adar. He was a strong warrior. Hiro hîdh nen gurth ron." Gandalf bowed his head to her.

Fâneth smiled softly and squeezed Legolas' hand in thanks

He smiled in response before jumping up behind her. He gently pulled her into his arms. "Rest, Fâneth. We have a long way to go before we rest."

Leaning back into him, She asked. "Where are we going, Legolas?"

Legolas turned and looked at Gandalf, who answered.

"We ride to Endoras. For they have sat in the Shadow of Saruman for too long." Gandalf explained.

Fâneth looked to Gandalf and said. "My Adar did not trust Saruman after his last dealings with him, 50 years ago. He said he felt like the stars vanished when he was near. Father forbid our Village from seeking him out.

Aragorn asked in confusion. "How could your Adar forbid your Village from dealing with the White Wizard?"

Gandalf smiled to Fâneth before answering for her. "Fâneth's Adar was the younger Brother of Lady Galadriel. As such she is the Cousin of Lord Elrond's Wife."

Legolas' eyes widened then dropped to stare at the top of Fâneth's head.

Gimli spoke up from behind Aragorn. "You are related to the Fair Lady Galadriel?"

Fâneth smiled softly at him. "Yes, tho my Adar had not spoken to Aunt Galadriel since his marriage to my Naneth. Apparently they fought before his marriage."

Gandalf started, glancing back at Fâneth.

Aragorn was the only one to notice when he did this.

Fâneth turned to face Deorgar and asked. "Are you happy that our next destination is Endoras? Are you happy to be going home?"

Deorgar smiled at the 'Young Girl.' "Of course, My Lady. It is always good to see the capital of Rohan. May I ask an insensitive question?"

Fâneth raised an eyebrow, then smiled. "Of course, Deorgar. But I retain the right to refuse to answer."

Deorgar nodded. "Of course. Can I asked how old you are, My Lady? I know Elves are immortal in the respect of age. So I am curious how old you are since you appear as old as my eldest daughter. She is almost 19 years old."

Fâneth laughed.

Gimli called out from behind Aragorn. "Deorgar, it is usually considered rude to ask a female, Elf, Human or Dwarf, how old She is."

Fâneth raised a hand and waved it in front of her, laughing. "It is fine. I am almost 3,500 years old. To be exact, 3,493 years old if I remember correctly.." She said with a smile.

Deorgar and Dover stared in shock before turning slightly to look at Legolas. "Legolas? May I ask your age as well?" Deorgar asked with wide eyes.

Legolas looked at him from Fâneth with a smirk. "I am the second youngest of the Elves at 2,931."

"Wow! I am sure you have seen so much, can I ask how old the oldest elf you know of is?" Dover asked as he leaned towards them for the answer.

Gandalf cut in. "I believe that that honor goes to Cirdan, at over 10,000 years old, He is the oldest on this side of Valinor."

~Conversation continues like this until they arrive just outside of Endoras~

Gandalf turned to Dover. "Captain Dover, If I may ask a favor of you and your men before you return to Eomer?"

"Of course, Gandalf." Dover replied as he moved his horse next to Gandalf.

"Can you stay here with Lady Fâneth until we can remove the Taint of Rohan. Then escort her to the Main Hall when the signal is given?"

Dover exchanged a look with Deorgar, then nodded. "Of course. What signal do you wish to use?"

"Maybe a flash of light from my staff?" Gandalf suggested.

"That will work for us. I will have at least 5 of my men facing towards Endoras to keep an eye out for your signal." Dover signaled to his men to set up a perimeter.

Raising his voice, Gandalf said. "Legolas, I want Lady Fâneth to stay here with the Eorlingas while we deal with the Shadow that consumes Rohan's King. I do not want Saruman's puppet to see her." Gandalf explained to Legolas.

Aragorn nodded. "That is a good idea, Gandalf. I would feel better knowing she was safe."

Gimli nodded from behind Aragorn.

Legolas' arms tightened around Fâneth's waist. He leaned back to see her face. "Fâneth..."

Fâneth looked up at him with a soft smile. "Legolas, If it will put your and your friend's minds at ease, I will stay with Deorgar and Dover. And I will join you as soon as Gandalf says that it is safe. We will be back together soon. Fear not."

Legolas smiled. "I thought I was the one suppose to reassure you. And here you have made me feel better about going in without you."

Deorgar rode over. "Lady Fâneth would you like to wait with me or with Dover?"

Fâneth squeezed Legolas' hands, then said. "I will stay with you, Deorgar, until Legolas is ready for me. Thank-you for this Deorgar."

Deorgar smiled. "As I said before, I have a daughter your age. I only do what I would want someone to do for my daughter."

Legolas smiled. "Still, we thank-you for helping to guard one of my kin." He said as he helped transfer Fâneth to Deorgar's horse.

After Fâneth was transferred, Legolas took her hands. "You will be back by my side soon enough. Trust in me?"

Fâneth look into Legolas' eyes. "I will always trust in you, Legolas. I can not wait to be back by your side."

Gandalf smile at them as Legolas slowly pulled away to join Aragorn and Gimli as they rode towards Endoras. "Do not worry, Princess. I will banish the Shadow of Saruman quickly as to reunite the two of you quickly."

Fâneth smiled serenely. "Thank-you for that Gandalf, but please, I am not a Princess anymore with the last of my people gone." Glancing towards Endoras, she said. "I would rather you do it safely then quickly."

Gandalf smiled sadly. "As you wish, My Dear." With that Gandalf charged after the others.

Dover glanced over Fâneth's head and caught Deorgar's eyes. Tilting his head, he mouthed the words... ("Princess? Last of her People gone?")

~OK...everyone knows how Gandalf frees Theoden and Rohan from Saruman... So we catch up after Grima Escapes~

~TIME SKIP to just after Grima left Endoras.~

Theoden glanced up in shock when Gandalf raised his staff and let of a bright flash of light.

Aragon took a step closer to Theoden when he noticed his shock and explained. "We have another that awaits us in the hills, since Gandalf did not want Saruman's puppets to know of her presence here."

"Why would Gandalf want to leave a woman out alone in the hill?" Theoden asked in confused panic.

Aragorn's eyes widened in shock. "Oh, we didn't leave her alone out there, and she is no man. She is an Calaquendi elf. We left her with the 25 men guard, that your nephew Eomer, gave to us to protect her after he saved her from an Uruk-Hai pack."

"Eomer...? Rescued her from Uruk-Hai..." Gasped Eowyn. "Is she alright?"

"What's an Uruk-Hai?" Theoden asked.

Aragorn explained the difference between the Orcs and the Uruk-Hai. And then said. "I personally did not have time to check over her wounds but one of the Men that Eomer left with her, is said to be a Healer. His name is Deorgar and he is one of the two healers to originally treat her wounds. I would say if she was seriously injured then her wounds will have been seen to." He finished explaining as Legolas walked up. "Legolas, did Fâneth have any serious wounds?"

Legolas turned to Aragorn and replied. "She had several deep whip marks and many bruises all over...As well as a lump on the back of her head with a laceration to her scalp. She might appreciate a chance to get clean if at all possible." He said with a quick glance at Theoden. "Since she is still covered in blood from her wounds. Deorgar did say her wounds were looking better tho."

Theoden glanced at Eowyn, who nodded. "We can see that she is given clean clothes and a bath. The same can be said for all of you. I am sure that you would enjoy a warm bath to ease your tired muscles."

Legolas' face lit up. "I am sure that Fâneth will be most happy with the news."

Just then 25 horses came up beside the Main Hall's steps. Legolas took off running down the steps.

"Are Fâneth and Legolas related? Or married?" Eowyn asked.

Aragorn laughed. "Fâneth is an Elf that was the only survivor of her Village. When Eomer saved her from the Uruk-Hai, he saved her from being eaten as a snack. Legolas seems to be like all of the males of his race. They are very protective of all of the non-combatants. So since we ran into Eomer on the way to Fanghorn, and found out he had her, Legolas has not liked having her out of his reach."

Theoden smiled. "I am glad that my nephew saved her. For no Female deserves that fate."

They all watched as a cloaked figure slipped from one of the horses and embraced Legolas.

"Eowyn, would you go and get the bath started for Lady Fâneth?" Theoden asked of Eowyn, who nodded and hurried off.

Legolas and Fâneth walked slowly up the steep stairs, with Fâneth tucked into Legolas' side.

"Fâneth, this is Theoden-King of Rohan." Legolas introduced them.

Fâneth bowed.

"It is an honor to meet 2 elves this day." Theoden said as he kissed Fâneth's knuckles.

"It is an honor, Theoden-King. Your nephew, Eomer and his men were a tribute to the honor of their King and to Rohan, when they saved me from the Uruk-Hai. Your Nephew even had some of his men stay with me to see to my safety." She said as she pointed to Dover and Deorgar, who had walked up beside her and Legolas.

Dover and Deorgar bowed.

After he bowed, Dover said. "My King, we are sorry for returning after our Banishment, but we could not abandon our charge.

Theoden frowned. "Banishment? Explain?"

Eowyn walked up beside her Uncle and said. "While under Grima Wormtongue's control, you signed an order to banish the Third Eora along with Eomer, Uncle."

Turning to Fâneth, Eowyn said. "My Lady, My Uncle bid me welcome you with clean clothes and a hot bath. Will you accept?"

Fâneth glanced up at Legolas and answered after he nodded. "I would love a chance to be clean of the stench of blood, Lady...?"

Eowyn's eyes widened. "My name is Eowyn, Lady Elf."

Fâneth's eyes softened as she smiled. "And my name is Fâneth. Please, there was once Peace between Our People. I would be Friends once more."

Everyone's eyes widened.

Eowyn glanced to her Uncle, then to Legolas, both who smiled and nodded. "I would be honored to be Friends with you, Fâneth."

Fâneth smiled at Eowyn. Looking up at Legolas, Fâneth squeezed his hand before slowly pulling away. With several glances back, she slowly followed Eowyn into the Keep.

Gimli, Gandalf and Theoden follow them into the Keep. Dover and Deorgar following their King.

Aragorn reached out and stopped Legolas. Smiling at Legolas, he said." So my friend...Fâneth seems to want to stay with you."

Legolas frowned slightly. "Only because I am an Elf and I promised to Protect her." He sighed, glancing towards the Keep.

Aragorn frowned. "You sound unhappy about that. Why do you sound unhappy about that?"

Legolas glanced down at the steps as they slowly walked up them. "In the short time I have known Fâneth...She has stolen my heart...and she only seems to see me as a protector... I am not sure what I should do... Should I tell her? but what if she does not feel the same. What do i do then?"

Aragorn stopped and placed a hand on Legolas' back. "Peace, My Friend. Do not borrow trouble. Give her a little time to get to know you better. She recently lost her family, so she might not even be thinking about love. Give her a chance, Legolas, before you give up on her."

Legolas nodded and then took a deep breath.

With a smile, Aragorn and Legolas walked into the Keep.

Dover met them just inside and showed them where they could bath and gave them new clothes that Eowyn had found for them. Afteer they were done, the joined up with Gimli and Theoden in the Main Hall of the Keep.

Sitting down next to Gimli, Aragorn ask him. "Where is Lady Fâneth?"

Gimli answered. "I believe she is still with Lady Eowyn. She did have her injuries to take care of, remember, and she had to get blood out of her red hair."

Legolas shook his head. "Her hair isn't red, Gimli. Her hair is so pale, it looks almost white."


End file.
